Visions From the Past
by Aurora2
Summary: Xena comes into contact with someone that causes her to relive scenes from her dark past. Takes place after "To Helicon and Back.”


Visions From the Past

Visions From the Past

By: Aurora

**Copyright Disclaimer:** All characters that have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess belongs to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing for this fan fiction.

**Subtext: **None--what, are you kidding me?

** **

**Violence: **A little--what do you expect? This _is_ XENA.

**Sex: **None--just 'cause there's no sex, doesn't mean there can't be kissing.

** **

Rated G 

**Date Written: **March 10-18, 2001

** **

**E-mail: **sinbody@denvermail.com(Please send me feedback; I want to know what you think!)

**Author's Note/Summery: **Xena comes into contact with someone that causes her to relive scenes from her dark past.Takes place after "To Helicon and Back."Even though Xena is telling Gabrielle the story, the flashbacks are still in third person in order to make the story more understandable.

The sun was shinning brightly creating patches of shadows throughout the entire forest.Gabrielle's quill moved quickly across the scroll as she recorded the most recent story of her adventures with the Warrior Princess.Xena sat beside the bard, polishing her most precious weapon--her chakram.Gabrielle looked up from her scroll and glanced at her friend before continuing her writing.

The two continued to work in silence until Xena heard a twig crack within the forest.Before she had time to stand up, a man came staggering toward them.Xena ran up to him, grabbing him as he fell to the ground.Gabrielle put her scroll down and rushed over to them.

The man's face was covered with cuts and bruises, a small stream of blood trickling down from his forehead.There was a gash in his side that, by the look of it, had been there for quite some time.He was gasping and wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

"Gabrielle, get some bandages!"

Gabrielle did as she was told and quickly took them out of a satchel.She handed them to Xena and Xena began to bandage his head to stop the bleeding.She wrapped one bandage around the wound at his side but it was so deep and so sever that she really didn't think that she would be able to save him.

"What happened?"Gabrielle asked.

The man finally caught his breath and began to speak."I was attacked by a group of warriors who were trying to stop me from delivering a very important message."

"A message?"Xena asked.

"Yes."He replied, gasping."I need to find a woman who goes by the name of Xena, Warrior Princess."

"I'm Xena."

"You're Xena?Oh, thank the gods I found you."He began to cough up blood and Xena knew that he didn't have much time."I have…a message for you."

He lifted his hand and reached inside of a small bag strapped to his waist.He retrieved a small piece of parchment and handed it to Xena.She unfolded the note and read it.As she did so, her eyes widened and her face turned white.Shock and fear showed in her eyes.

"What is it, Xena?"

Xena didn't answer her friends question, she didn't even look up.She just sat there, staring at the parchment.

"Xena?"Gabrielle asked again, concerned about Xena.

She tapped Xena's shoulder and she turned her head to see Gabrielle looking down at her."Are you okay?"

"Gabrielle…we have to go."Xena looked back at the man."How did you find--"She started but then she realized that he had died.

Xena stood up and started to pack up her things.

"Xena, where are we going?What's going on?What did the note say?"

"It has to do with a person from my past, long before I met you.See for yourself."

Xena handed Gabrielle the note and continued to pack up her things.Gabrielle read it and then looked at her.

"Xena, who's Ralna and why would she attack your hometown?"

Xena placed her chakram at her side and her sword in its' scabbard."We were partners in war a long time ago but she was always competing against me, trying to show that she was better than I was.She was always jealous of me because…Ares…favored me over her."

"Ares?"She retorted, surprised.

"Yes.Ralna and I were close but over time we drew further and further apart until she deserted my army.I never saw her again after that.Now, I'm guessing she is after my hometown to get back at me."

"I don't understand.What would drive her to do that?"

Xena sighed."It's a long story."

"I have time."Gabrielle told her as she packed up her scroll and quill into her satchel.

Xena mounted Argo II.Gabrielle attached the satchel to her white stallion and then she too mounted.

"Very well.If you want to understand the present, you first will have to understand what happened in the past."

The two of them started off down the road to Amphipolis as Xena began to tell the tale.

"It all started about a week after the birth of my son, Solan.I had gathered together all of my warriors who were still loyal to me and not to Dagnine and created a small but efficient army.I had appointed Darphus as my head lieutenant and we had finally arrived at Elis, a small town on the Ionian Sea.We needed supplies and my men were getting antsy, they needed something to do and conquering a village was the best medicine for them.Night had fallen upon us and we were camped on the outskirts of the town…"

~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ 

Xena was sitting inside of her tent, reviewing a map of the places she intended on conquering.She wore a long black warrior's dress, with a golden breastplate and gauntlets.She had a long cap that draped over her right shoulder, almost Roman style.Her sword had golden hilt imbedded with blue sapphires, round and smooth, which was lying on the table beside her.Her raven tresses hung on her shoulders as she took a sip from a goblet of wine.

"Great Xena."A rugged looking warrior said, walking into the tent.

She looked up from the map and seemed to pierce his soul with her crystal blue orbs."Darphus, I'm busy.What could be so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"There is…someone her to see you, my Queen.She says she wants to join our army.We tried to stop her but she was very persistent."

Xena shifted her eyes."Very well.Send her in."She commanded.

Darphus turned around and gestured to the guard outside the tent to come in.The guard walked in with the woman beside him.She was a medium height woman with burgundy hair pulled back behind her head.Her eyes were a deep shade of brown that stared at Xena firmly but not in a way that would threaten.She was dressed in warriors cloths--a leather top with a silver breastplate, ornately decorated silver gauntlets, a leather Roman warrior's style skirt with tassetes reaching down to her knees lined with silver threads and knee high leather boots.Strapped to her left side was an elegant sword; the hilt ornately shaped to match the style of the gauntlets.

Xena looked at her, not knowing what to think.She seemed so strong and brave, much like Xena herself.Xena waved her hand at Darphus and the guard."Leave us."

They bowed and then did as their leader commanded.When they had left, Xena picked up a small dagger and began to fiddle with it, moving it back and fourth between her fingers as she looked at the woman before her.

"So…you think you've got what it takes to be a part of my army?"

"You are the reason I became a warrior.I have admired you since the first time I heard about your conquests throughout Greece."

"Hmm.What is your name, girl?"

"My name is Ralna, daughter of Rhiannon, Goddess of the Horse."

"So, does that mean you're a goddess?Oh, I would be invincible with a goddess on my side."Xena grinned devilishly, thinking of the possibilities.

Ralna shook her head."No.My father was mortal.He was a simple farmer who abandoned me when I was twelve after he found out that I was the daughter of a goddess.He was afraid of my powers.My mother raised me from then on, teaching me everything I needed to know.Throughout my teenage years, I became a well renowned horse breeder; only the strongest and most beautiful horses were produced at my stables.Naturally, they were the best because their distant ancestors had been horses bred by the gods.All of my horses had divine blood running through their veins but they could die; they were not immortal.They were just more magnificent than any other horse on earth."

Xena listened intently to everything this woman said."Who is Rhiannon?I don't recognize that as a name of any Greek god."

"That's because she's not.She is a Celtic goddess from the land of Britannia.I'm not Greek."

Xena stood up and walked over to Ralna, circling her."What powers do you possess?"Xena inquired.

"I was gifted with the power to see into peoples minds, know what they are thinking and I can't grow old.I can die, though."

"That's good, very good.You could be very useful when I go up against my opponent.You could find out what their plans are."

"Uh-huh."Ralna replied, smiling.

Xena walked back to the table and retrieved the dagger she had been holding before.She then walked back to Ralna."So, what made you turn from being a horse breeder to being a warrior?"

"As I got older, I felt like I needed to do more with my life than just being a horse breeder.I wasn't sure what I needed but it was clear to me when I heard about your conquests.You inspired me to become a warrior and since then, I have dreamed about joining your army, fighting side by side with the Great Xena, Destroyer of Nations."

"Well, Ralna, I don't know what kind of a fighter you are but with your powers, you could be very useful to me and my army."

"Does this mean that I am accepted into your army?"

"Yes it does.But first you must be initiated so that you can forever be a part of my army."Xena walked up to her."Give me your arm."Ralna did and Xena took it, holding the dagger in her other hand.Quickly she slide the dagger across the skin of her upper arm, etching an 'X' signifying that she was now part of her army.Ralna flinched as she did so but it was quick and pain wasn't completely unbearable."There, now you are officially a part of my army.When the wound heals, it will form a scare, forever showing that you work for the Destroyer of Nations."

"Thank you, Princess Xena.I won't let you down.And for a token of my appreciation, I have brought for you a gift.Follow me."

Ralna left the tent with the Warrior Princess following behind her.Standing outside, next to the tent, was a horse unlike any Xena had ever seen.The horses' fur was golden and its' mane was pure white.

Xena walked up to the magnificent beast and touched its' soft, velvety nose as Ralna looked at her."Her name is Argo, the most spectacular horse that had ever been born in my stables.I thought that no one would deserve her more than you, Xena.Just think--atop Argo you will look just as commanding off the field as on and your enemies will know you as the fierce warrior that rides the golden steed.You will have become the most feared woman in the entire known world."

Xena smiled as she petted Argo, her knew horse."I like it."She grinned.

~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~

"So, it was Ralna who gave you Argo?You know, Xena she doesn't seem like an evil person.It sounds like she was just looking for an identity and she thought that you could give it to her."Gabrielle said.

"Yes, she was searching for an identity, Gabrielle but she soon proved to be just as cruel and ruthless as I was.She became a good friend of mine, something that, at the time was very strange because I had never had a friend before.I believed that friends were just a waste of time.The only friend I had before Ralna was myself."

"So, what happened?Where does Ares fit into all of this?"Gabrielle wondered, curious to see what happened next.

"Be patient and I will get there."Xena told her companion."The next day, Ralna and I were prepared to take the village of Elis.And that was the first day that I met Ares, the first time I felt his presence around me…"

~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~

Xena's army was lined up on the hill above the village.The Warrior Princess was seated atop her beautiful golden mare with Ralna on her left and Darphus on her right, both seated on their own horses.

"When do we attack?"Darphus asked.

"When I give the word."Xena told him.

She looked at Ralna."This is your chance to prove yourself to me, Ralna.I am putting you in charge of leading my army to victory.You ready?"

"Yes, my Queen.Whatever you want I will deliver."

"That's good.Now…go."

Ralna nodded her head and then guided her horse out in front of the soldiers, lined up and ready for battle.They were silent, awaiting her command knowing that they must obey her like they obeyed Xena.

Ralna raised her hand high in the air, sword in hand."Do not harm the women and children.Take everything we need and raise the village to the ground.Now…lets take the village!!"She shouted, galloping down the hill toward Elis with the rest of the warriors running behind her.

The sound of battle cries filled the air as they descended down the hill.Xena watched them from her position at the top of the hill.People were screaming and running in all directions as the soldiers began to round them up.Many of the village men had swords and tried to fight the soldiers but often died before they were able to strike a blow.Ralna was a skilled warrior, Xena could see that, but she wasn't as good as herself.Xena knew that she was going to need to learn much more about the art of war.

Once they had killed all the men that had resisted and rounded up the rest of the villagers, Ralna sent a group of soldiers to gather anything they could salvage from the buildings that could be of use to them--food, weapons, and tools.When they had gathered everything they could find, they lit torches and threw them into the buildings.They then retreated back to Xena with their village hostages as Elis went up in flames, the smell of smoke filling the air.

Xena smiled contently at the sight she saw and it was then that she felt something around her.She could feel a presence of some kind all around her that caused shivers to run up and down her back.It was like nothing she had ever felt before; so exhilarating.It seemed so powerful and strong that she couldn't control herself.

Xena looked around but there was no one to be seen.She had no idea what was causing the wonderful sensations within her body, overloading her senses.She closed her eyes to soak it all in and as she did so, she felt as if a pair of strong hands began to wrap around her waist firmly even though she could not see anyone behind her.The feeling was unimaginable and it filled her with pleasure.

"Marvelously preformed, my dear."Someone whispered seductively in a deep, soothing voice.

Xena quickly opened her eyes."Who are you?"

Suddenly, there was an explosion of brilliant azure light and when she looked back to see what it was, she found a handsome man sitting behind her on the horse, still holding onto her slime waist.

He grinned."Just call me…an admirer."

Xena smiled at him and then dismounted as he followed her lead.Once on the ground, he stood in front of her.She could now see clearly what he looked like.He was clad in a black leather vest and black leather pants and boots.Hanging from his left ear was a silver earring in the shape of a sword with a scull on top of it and around his neck was a matching necklace.His curly hair was a black as ebony, shinning brilliantly in the summer's sun.A small, neatly trimmed beard surrounded his lips.His eyes seemed to pierce her soul; the soft brown irises were so amazing.His arms were well muscled; his skin was a deep tan.Hanging on his left side was the most glorious sword Xena had ever seen.There was a ruby placed on the very top of the hilt, sunlight refracting off of it.

Xena wasn't sure of what to make of the spectacular man before her.He was so stunning and she had never seen any man like him in all her life."You seem so familiar to me.I feel like I know you somehow."

"I am your number one fan.I have admired you from afar.You're the most impressive, cunning and…beautiful warrior I have ever seen.The only warrior I have ever seen that is better than you…is me."

A smirk appeared on her face."I know who you are now.Only one person could love every aspect of combat as much as I do and that would be Ares, the God of War."

Ares chuckled, swaggering up to her."Yes.That is who I am."He gently lifted her hand, placing a kiss upon it."Until we meet again, my dear Xena."He said before he was gone from sight.

"Ares…Hmm."She whispered under her breath.

Xena turned around as Ralna came toward her.The other soldiers were behind her, leading the surviving villagers.

"What do you want us to do with the prisoners, my queen?"Ralna asked.

Xena mounted Argo once more."Release them.We have no use for them.We have gathered all the supplies we need and their village is raised.Our work here is done.Now, get back to camp.Move out."

Ralna was a little confused by Xena's orders but she didn't protest, she just did as she was told and let them go without a word of objection.Xena turned Argo around and Ralna followed her as they went back to camp; Darphus and the rest of the men behind them.

~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~

"I can't believe you let the villagers go.I would have thought that in those days you would have just killed them or sold them as slaves."

"I didn't think that it was necessary, Gabrielle.Besides, at the time when I had made the decision to let them go, I had been a little distracted by Ares' visit.He was just…unlike anyone I had ever seen.His soul was dark like mine was; I knew we were the perfect match."

"Was it love at first sight?"

Xena looked down at the ground and then back at the bard."I'm not really sure how to explain how I felt.Love wasn't really a word that I knew the meaning to back then.I was a ruthless warrior; the only love in my heart was the love for a good battle.I suspect that Ares felt the same way.But I will tell you one thing--after our first meeting, our relationship started to become more…intimate.And that evening, when Ares gave me a gift, Ralna's jealousy for me began…"

~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~

The evening was warm and calm.Xena's army was still camped on the hill above the place where the village of Elis once stood.Xena was standing in the forest away from the camp, improving her skills.She practiced her flips and kicks, swinging her sword in the air as if she were in combat.

Xena stopped as quickly as she'd begun, closing her eyes and feeling the silence.She had to keep her body as well as her senses in tip-top shape if she hoped to continue her warrior prowess.Suddenly, she felt the wonderful presence of the war god all around her.She quickly opened her eyes and swung her sword, screeching at the top of her lungs.Sparks flew in all directions as it met Ares' sword, still invisible to the eye.

He appeared in front of her."You know, you are the only mortal I have ever known who is able to sense when I am around before I become visible.You're remarkable."

"It's a gift."She beamed.

"You're skills as a warrior are…unmatched by anyone.Let me give you something that will increase your ability, that will add even more fear to those who hear your name."

"Xena, you said you wanted to teach me some moves so here I am."Ralna interrupted as she walked toward them.

An annoyed look grew on his face when he heard Ralna's voice.He wanted her to leave so that he could have time with his chosen.Ares turned around as Xena walked up beside him.

When Ralna saw Ares, she looked at him cock-eyed."Who is this, Xena?"

"This is the great and fearsome God of War."Xena responded.

"Oh yes--Ares.I know who you are now.You are considered the greatest of all the war gods in the world and ever since the day I came to Greece, I have made sacrifices to you.You are my patron god."

Xena's eyes grew icy when Ralna uttered the words 'patron god'.She knew very well, as did Ares that there was only one mortal for him and that was Xena.

"Ralna, I'm busy at the moment so I'll teach you the moves later."

"But--"

"Do as I say or pay the consequences."

Ralna was a little angry with her because Xena had chose to ignore her promise but Ralna did as she was told and left.But she didn't completely leave.She wanted to hear what Xena thought was so important that it couldn't wait.She stood amidst the foliage so that they couldn't see her but still within earshot.

"Ares, I thought you were _my_ patron god?!"Xena snapped, smacking him on the shoulder.

Ares grabbed her hand and forcefully held it."Hey, don't get all angry at me.I did nothing."He let go of her arm."She gave sacrifices to me, yes but they meant nothing to me, _she_ meant nothing to me.You are my chosen, you always have been and you always will be.I could care less about her."

Anger began to build within Ralna.She could not believe what he had said--she was nothing to him.Jealously boiled within her heart, jealousy that came from seeing Xena with Ares, the only Greek god she ever admired.

"Now, that you've calmed down, I want to give you something."

Ares lifted a hand and in it materialized a round, metal object.Its outer edge was razor sharp, almost cutting Xena's hand.It was polished to a shinny finish; on one side was a Greek design forming nine squares along the edges of the inside ring painted gold with aquamarine colored stones in the middle of each square and the opposite side was the same way except that they were anvil shaped.He handed it to her and it gave off a sense of power as she took it.It almost created a humming noise in her hands.

Xena looked at it in wonder."What is it?"

"It's called a chakram.I got it just for you, my princess."

"How does it work?"She asked, twirling it around in her fingers.

"Here.Let me show you."He walked around her so he was standing at her back.He gently held her hand."Like this."He guided her as he helped her throw it.

It ricocheted off the trees in the forest, making a whirring sound as it did so.Finally, it came flying back to them as Ares reached out to grab it.

"Wow.That's impressive.Once I learn how to use it, I could do some real damage."Xena grinned evilly.

"And it will always return to its thrower.It can crack even the most sturdy of swords in half, rip flesh to shreds, hit a target with amazing accuracy and it can be heard spinning through the air long before it is ever seen by your enemies."

"It is the spectacular weapon I have ever seen, Ares."

"I'm glad you like it."

Ares dropped the chakram to the ground and started to stroke her shoulders sensually.He leaned his head against her; his breath could be felt along her neck.He took in the sweet smell of her hair and she closed her eyes."Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Hmm…"She answered, her eyes still tightly shut.

Ares began to dive around her neck, covering her with his soft kisses.He quickly turned her around and before she had time to react or even open her eyes, his mouth had covered hers.Desire and lust ran through his veins, he had never felt so strongly about any mortal before.Xena's breaths increased as the god brought a sense of pleasure to her that she had never experienced.

Ralna looked on as she watched them fall to the ground in each other's arms.While their hearts were filled with ardor, Ralna's was filled with jealousy._She _wanted to be the one with Ares and she wanted the invincible weapon for herself.Xena didn't deserve that kind of weapon; she didn't deserve _Ares_.After all, she was only mortal and Ralna was a half god.A god would have been perfect for her.Ralna was going to get back at Xena no matter what it took.

~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~

"Ralna's heart was really filled with vengeance towards you."

"Yes, Gabrielle, it was.And it isn't over yet."

"You know, Xena, it is really hard to believe that the man you had such a close relationship with so long ago is the same man who you now hate."

Xena stopped her horse, and looked at Gabrielle."I don't hate Ares.Our past history together wouldn't allow me to hate him.It's just that he is wrong for me.He's the past and I can't go back to that."

"But he loves you, you know."

"I know but it can never be."Xena sighed with a hint of sadness in her eyes and then cleared her throat."Gabrielle, it's getting late.I think we should stay here tonight and then continue our travel tomorrow."

"You're right."Gabrielle replied.

They dismounted their horses and started to set up camp.When they finished, they caught themselves a rabbit and cooked it for dinner.After they'd eaten, the two friends got ready for bed.Xena took off her armor and her weapons and laid them on the ground near the campfire.Gabrielle did the same as she placed her sais on the ground and then crawled under her blanket.

"So, are you going to finish the story or what?"Gabrielle asked, looking over at Xena who was lying down beside her.

"Okay.As you know Ralna was bent of revenge…towards me."

"Yeah."

"Well, it was a few days after the meeting in the forest that I found out about Ralna's jealousy…"

~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~

Xena and her army were headed toward the village of Marama, just another village to conquer.Xena was eventually planning to conquer all of Greece and Marama was just one step closer to her conquest of Athens.Ralna was still loyal to Xena; she kept her jealousy a secret.Ares visited Xena all the time, which created an even larger gap between she and Ralna.

Xena was riding Argo at the head of her army with Ralna beside her.As they drew closer to the perimeter of the town, they were attacked by a small group of scouts guarding the town from intruders.Xena halted her advance toward them.

"Do you really think that you…six soldiers are going to stop _my _army?"She challenged.

"It is our duty to protect Marama from invaders!"One of the guards shouted.

The guards then attacked Xena and her men.Xena signaled to Darphus and he took a group of soldiers to attach the guards.Xena and Ralna stayed back and watched as Darphus and her men pulverized the guards.All of the guards were defeated except one who managed to get away.He ran back to the village as Darphus followed him in hot pursuit.

"Darphus!!" Xena yelled.Darphus stopped chasing the guard and turned back to Xena."Let him go.We've still got the upper hand.Doesn't matter if he warns the village about our coming attack, Marama will still be easy to take.It will just be more fun for us if they know we are coming."

Darphus and the soldiers came back to Xena as she turned to Ralna.

"Ralna, I want you to go down there and find out what they are planning.It will be much easier for us to conquer them if we know what they are thinking.And thanks to your gift, we have the ability to do so."

"Yes, Xena.It will be done."Ralna nodded her head and then galloped off towards Marama.

"You know, I don't trust her."Ares said, materializing next to Xena, seated on a horse as black as the midnight sky.

"What's not to trust?She has done everything I have asked of her."

"Well, if I were you I wouldn't turn my back on her."

"Ares, are you jealous?Yes, I think you are."Xena laughed."You're worried that she will become more important to me than you."She smirked.

"What?No.I know that could never happen."

Xena moved her horse closer to his and leaned forward."You're right.No one's more important to me than you and I want it to stay that way."

Xena put her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers.He snapped his fingers and they instantly appeared in a lavishly decorated room.Xena and Ares lay on a silk bed embraced in each other until finally, Xena pushed him away.

"Ares, I can't do this now.I've got to get back to my army.I have a village to conquer."

Xena stood up as Ares followed her."You're right.War must _always_ come first.I should know.We can do this later."He kissed her on the cheek."See you later, Xena."He put his arm on her and she reappeared back on her horse in the same position as if she had never left.

Xena looked around and then went over to Darphus."Have you seen Ralna?She should have been back by now."

"No, my queen.She hasn't returned.Shall I prepare the troops for battle?"

Xena took a moment to answer.She was beginning to believe that maybe Ares had been right about Ralna--that she couldn't be trusted."Yes, get the troops ready."

When the soldiers were ready and lined up for combat, Xena led them toward Marama.As they headed toward the town, Xena saw the gates of Marama open and a large army leave the city walls.Xena stopped as she watched them come toward her.The army was larger that Xena's but Xena knew that she would be able to take them.

As the army drew closer, Xena realized that there was someone very familiar leading them."Ralna?!"She gasped.

Ralna cackled."Yes, Xena, it's me."She replied stopping about 20 paces in front of her.

"But why?"

"Why?Well, I'll tell you why.It's because of Ares."

"What?"

"Ares choose you over me.I should be with him.You don't deserve him, Xena."

"Don't you think you are overdoing it a little?"

"No.I don't.You always thought that I was just a young girl looking for answers.You thought that I needed you but in truth, _you_ were the one who needed me.You just wanted to exploit me and use me to your own ends.And so when I saw you in the forest with Ares after you had promised to teach me some new sword moves, I knew that you didn't care at all about me.All you cared about was Ares."

Xena looked at Ralna with rage in her eyes."You will pay for your betrayal!"

"You aren't in any position to make demands, Xena."Ralna looked back at the army behind her."Attack!!"She cried out.

"Charge!"Xena shouted."Take no prisoners, kill every last one!"

Darphus and the rest of her soldiers attacked Ralna's troops while Xena proceeded to take Ralna in one on one combat.They both dismounted their horses and charged each other full force.Their swords clashed, war cries echoing through the air.Their two armies continued to fight until finally, Xena's army defeated them.Xena's army had killed every one of the cities soldiers and so Ralna was forced to retreat.Before Xena had a chance to take Ralna hostage, she ran for her horse and mounted quickly.

"You didn't win here, Xena!I will get my revenge…sooner or later!Of this you can be sure!"She shouted, galloping away.

Xena went back to Argo and mounted.She gathered together the rest of her army who hadn't been killed.Even though Xena's army had won, the battle had left her with less than half the men alive.She knew she would have to recruit more warriors but at the moment all she cared about was getting her revenge against Ralna.She had trusted Ralna and Ralna betrayed her.Xena had hatred in her heart toward Ralna and she would do anything in her power to get back at her.

~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~ .*. ~

"I never saw Ralna again after that.And now I find that I have to face her all over again."

"It's amazing what jealousy can do to a person.I can't believe that she would hold a grudge against you for this long.It's been--what, thirty-five years?You would have thought that she would just put it all behind her."

"It's kind of like Caesar all over again, huh?"

"Yeah.I guess it is."Gabrielle replied."But wouldn't Ralna be really old by now?"

"Don't forget, Gabrielle, she can't grow old.The immortal blood in her veins won't allow her to age.If she isn't killed, she can virtually live forever looking exactly the same as she did long ago."

"So, how much further until we reach Amphipolis?"

"We should be there very soon.It's just over this hill."

Xena continued to ride over the hill until they reached Amphipolis.But it was not what they had remembered it to be.There wasn't a building in sight, only piles of ashes where houses once stood.Small fires were scattered everywhere, clouds of smoke filling the air making it hard to see.There were bodies of dead villagers lying on the ground, covered with blood.Xena was shocked at the sight she saw.She dismounted along with Gabrielle and they led their horses into the destroyed village.

"Oh, Xena, I'm so sorry."Gabrielle said putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

Xena didn't answer but instead her eyes began to fill with tears."I-I can't believe she would do this.My home, the place I grew up is…gone.Completely gone."

"What are we going to do?"

"I-I don't know."

"I'll tell you, Xena."Ralna said, walking toward them.

Xena looked up at her with eyes still filled with tears."Ralna."

"That's right it's me…again.You know, I know how you have changed your ways and how you help people, the innocent.You have become such a softy.I, on the other hand, have become more powerful than you could have ever dreamed.I've been waiting for this encounter for a long time."

"Why?"Xena asked.

"Because…of Ares.I thought that when you turned good, Ares would loose interest in you and he would become _my _mentor.But when you changed, it just made him more obsessed with you.You became his whole life--it used to be just about getting you back to lead his army but then it became something greater."

"So, this is all about jealousy?You hate Xena because you want Ares all to yourself."Gabrielle said.

"Yes."Ralna looked again at Xena."I know how he sided with you against Athena in order to save your daughter and I know how he gave up his immortality to save your life.For him, it has become more than an obsession, it has become love…for you.He has become so soft!"

"What are you going to do about it?Hmm?You can't stop Ares from feeling the way he does about me."

"You're right, Xena.I _can't _destroy his heart.But I can destroy the person that makes up his heart."

Suddenly, there was a bright burst of yellow smoke and beside Ralna appeared a beautiful woman.She was dressed in a long royal rob of gold with a purple cape draped over her shoulders.She had wavy long golden hair; her eyes were the color of emeralds. She was seated on a pure white steed that seemed to glow.

"Who are you?"Gabrielle questioned.

"This is my mother, Rhiannon."Ralna replied."And she is here to help me destroy Xena!"

"How dare you cause my daughter pain!"Rhiannon shouted.

She raised her arms as a gust of wind shot at Xena, thronging her backwards.She was thrown into a tree with much force.Xena staggered as she stood, recovering from the blow.She drew her sword and charged the elegant figure on horseback but was again thrown backwards.

Gabrielle ran over to Xena."You can't defeat a god!You need a plan."

"I don't have time for a plan.She is trying to kill me."

Xena stood up once more but this time Rhiannon shot a powerful serge of lighting into Xena causing her to fall to the ground.Ralna laughed as her mother continued to send the lightning into Xena as she slowly weakened, screaming in pain.Gabrielle grabbed her sais and charged Ralna but Ralna forcefully pushed her back.There was nothing she could do to help the Warrior Princess.

"That's enough!!"A deep male voice shouted.

Rhiannon lost her concentration and Xena was released from the surge of power for a moment.All four of them looked behind where Xena was lying and saw as Ares appeared.

"How dare you try to kill the one I love!"

"Ares."Ralna sneered.

Ares rushed to Xena's side."Are you all right?"

"Why are you here?"Xena asked weekly.

"Hey, where else would I be?You were in trouble.I knew I had to help."

He helped her to her feet and Ralna's jealousy for her grew even more."This isn't over yet, Xena!"She screamed.

"Stay here."Ares told Xena as he walked out in front of her.

Gabrielle watched from the sidelines as Ares and Rhiannon fought using their powers.They threw charges of lighting and balls of fire back and fourth between them.While the two immortals fought, Xena and Gabrielle attacked Ralna.They fought for a long time until Xena and Gabrielle were able to knock Ralna to the ground.Xena pointed her sword at Ralna's throat and looked at Rhiannon who was still fighting Ares.

"Unless you want to loose your daughter, you had better stop!"

Rhiannon was hesitant but stopped anyway.Ralna looked at her mother and then glared at Xena who was still above her."This will never be over, Xena!I will always hate you!"

"No matter what you do, you can never destroy Ares' feelings for me.Ares loves me and nothing you do will ever change that."

"And if you ever, ever try to kill Xena again, I will personally see to your death.And believe me, I am a god and I'll know when you are after her."Ares said walking up to Xena.

Xena released Ralna and she walked over to her mother.She gave Xena the evil eye before she disappeared with Rhiannon.Xena sighed with relief and looked at Ares as Gabrielle walked over to them.

"Thank you, Ares.I never would have expected that you would actually help me."Xena told him kindly.

"I love you, Xena.Whether you believe it or not, I would do anything for you."

Xena leaned in and kissed him thankfully.He started to increase the passion in it but Xena pulled away.

"We can't, Ares.We can't."

"Well, why not?You obviously want to."

"Ares, you are my past and I can't return to that.You aren't right for me.I'm sorry."

Xena stepped back from him and turned to Gabrielle.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"Gabrielle asked.

"It has to be this way."Xena replied, walking over to her horse.

She mounted as Gabrielle did the same and then she looked again at Ares who was still standing in the same place.

"I will always love you Xena no matter how you feel and I will never give up on you."He said in a caring voice.

Xena smiled at him sadly, as if she wasn't completely being honest with herself."I know you will."

With that she guided her horse out of Amphipolis with Gabrielle by her side.Ares stood back as they left.

"One day I'll be with you, Xena.All good things come to those who are willing to wait."


End file.
